


Train sex and other gross shit

by ravewriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bugs & Insects, Crying, Fear, Insects, Pain, Painful Sex, Public Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tears, Train Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravewriter/pseuds/ravewriter
Summary: Read the tags please.





	Train sex and other gross shit

James leaned his front against the wall of the train, staring out the window at the passing fields. It was crowded to the point that he could barely move, and the worst part was that he was shorter than average, and the train was full of either businessmen or labourers. Which meant it smelled like sweat.

He tried to ignore the large torso pressing him harder against the wall. He was used to this. Public transport was the worst during peak time, and he’d just have to deal with it. But he tensed when he felt a hand on his ass.

He was a shy kid, James was. Only just having started college, he was subjected to an hour of train time each way. He never talked to anyone, and he was never one to make a scene.

Which is why he bit his lip when the large hand slipped into the back of his pants. The hand kneaded his ass cheek, and James squeezed his eyes shut when they started to tear up. Was this really happening? He thought this kind of thing only ever happened to girls.

He knew his face was red, but it darkened when he felt the man’s large finger massage his hole. It was wet with sweat, but it breached James’s hole with a struggle, and James held in a sob as the pain of his first fingering burned him.

He was sure he heard the man utter ‘tight’, but he wasn’t so sure. His ears were ringing. He held onto the bar attached to the side as the man pushed his finger deeper, wiggling it around a little, before thrusting it in a few times.

James’s lip trembled as the man pushed another finger in next to the first. It burned his backside, but he daren’t make a sound. If the other passengers saw him now he’d be absolutely humiliated. The man thrust his fingers again, and scissored them to stretch the tight hole.

Two fingers turned into three. He was sure he would split open, the man’s fingers were already so thick. But the man suddenly pulled them out, and James let a sigh of relief out. Until he realised the man pulled down the back of his pants so his ass was out.

James stared at the ground with wide eyes. He was going to be raped in the middle of a train, surrounded by strangers. The man’s hand came over his mouth, and James trembled when he felt the other hand pull his one cheek to the side.

The felt the man’s wet tip. He could feel the warm precum oozing out onto his hole, the blunt, spongy end teasing him slowly.

The train made a sudden jerk, and the man’s knob disappeared into James’s hole. James cry was drowned out by the wave of annoyed grumbling by other passengers, while the man behind him simply pressed in deeper.

James’s sobs were silent, heaves of breath instead of vocals. He felt the man stretch him wide, and the man’s tip pressed to the back of his anus painfully as he bottomed out.

The man thrust into him unevenly, his cock sinking into James with each jerk the train made. James was trying his hardest not to fall over. His knees felt weak, and he held onto the bar tightly as the man pressed him tightly against the side as he fucked him.

The man’s thrusts sped up, and James let out a very quiet whine when he felt the warm cum shoot inside him. The man thrust a few more times, before pulling out the boy and taking his hand from his mouth, leaving James’s pants down. James was too scared to lift them up.

James wiped his tears carefully, while the man shuffled behind him. Something cold was shoved up his sore asshole, and James gasped as his hole closed around the end of it.

 _What if it gets lost inside me?_ he wondered in horror. The man lifted his pants up and tapped his bum. James was silent and still as a statue until his stop.

When the train stopped, James all but ran to the bathroom. He locked himself in one of the stalls and pulled his pants down, crouching down and taking a deep breath as he pushed whatever was inside him out.

It landed on the floor, and James stared at the little ball that was usually inside a kinder egg. It was a ball of yellow plastic.

Ignoring how dirty it was, James opened it, finding a note inside.

_See you tomorrow. Don’t hide, I’ll find you._

\---

The next afternoon was the same. James always went to the same place on the train, and it was when the train reached the meadows that he felt that familiar hand on his ass.

He’d been dreading this all day. He should have called the cops, but he would be humiliated if he told them he let a man publicly fuck him. He would be called a coward. He was a coward.

The man shoved his pants down immediately, and James began crying again as he felt the man shove his two fingers in immediately. He pressed himself against the wall again, letting the man bend him over slightly.

The man lined something up with his hole. It didn’t feel like his cock, especially when he man inserted it. It was thicker than the man’s cock, that was for sure, and James put a hand to his own mouth to keep him from crying out. It was really thick, and it burned.

He sniffled as the man fucked his hole with the toy. It pushed painfully deep, and the man chuckled when James winced.

He pulled the toy out, and immediately replaced it with his cock, and James almost felt grateful that it wasn’t as thick. It still hurt, he was sure his hole was bruised, but he stayed as silent as ever as the man thrust into him deeply.

James pressed his cheek to the wall, his eyes squeezed shut as the man came inside him, and it felt just as disgusting as the first time. He nearly lifted his arms to wipe his eyes, but his hands tightened around the bar as the man kept fucking into him.

The man shoved a finger next to his cock. James’s mouth opened in shock and pain, and he stared helplessly out the window as the man stretched him even wider.

 _Please make it stop,_ he prayed, clenching his teeth together when the man shoved a second finger inside. The fields were blurry beyond the sheet of tears. James shook his head when the man pushed a third in, silently begging the man to give him mercy.

But he didn’t. The man continued to fuck the wide hole until he came a second time.

The man, like last time, thrust a few times before pulling out. And again, like last time, he felt the man shove something in his rectum, but this time it didn’t go all the way inside him. It plugged the cum inside him, not allowing anything to drip out.

“Leave it in,” he heard the man whisper harshly in his ear, making him jump in fright. “I’ll be seein’ yer tomorrow, and when I do me cum better still be inside a yer, whore.”

\---

James definitely left it in. The man’s voice sounded terrifying, and he didn’t want to know what would happen if he disobeyed the man.

He was scared when he felt the man behind him again. His pants were pulled down, and he felt man poke the plug a few times, before pulling it out and shoving his cock inside of him.

It didn’t hurt as much this time, probably because his ass was already stretched. The man fucked him hard, and he came quickly, and James was expecting him to continue, only he pulled out as soon as he’d released the warm liquid inside of him.

“Make a sound and I’ll kill you,” the man whispered calmly. Terror filled James’s body. Murder? Was he willing to go that far? Either way, James was even more afraid than the first time this had happened.

He felt something hard and almost sharp touch his gaping asshole. He didn’t really understand what it was, because it was hard, and it scratched him, but it wasn’t as sharp as a knife or anything.

Whatever it was, the man poked the puffy rim of his hole with the object, before shoving his thumb and finger into the boy, along with whatever he was pinching.

James’s eyes widened in horror when he felt it move. The man pulled his fingers out, while leaving the bug inside his ass, and James’s body went into panic mode. The man pressed him harder against the wall, putting a hand over his mouth when he was about to cry out.

“Don’t make me get me knife out and fuck yer with it,” the man hissed. James’s body stilled, but his muscles remained tense. He could feel the bug trying to move around inside of him, searching for an escape. It didn’t hurt, but it was hard against his insides. He couldn’t even tell how big it was, but he knew he was big enough for him to feel this much.

He felt the man shove his thumb and finger inside him again. James’s cheeks were wet with tears, and he inhaled shakily as he tried to keep himself from panicking. But it was hard considering the man shoved a third inside him, and he could now feel the bugs crawling around each other and the cum searching for a way out.

“No, no, no, no,” James whispered, his body trembling in fear as the man continued to push more bugs inside of him. The man didn’t stop until he’d emptied to box of cockroaches. He put the plastic container in his bag.

James could feel them moving. They crawled all over each other inside of him, and the man pushed the plug back into his hole before pulling his pants up.

“Go straight to the bathroom, slut,” the man said quietly, just as the doors opened up at his stop. James didn’t need to be told twice. He almost ran to the bathroom. He kept his head low as he walked hastily, biting his lip when he realised the bugs were getting deeper.

He burst into the bathroom. He needed them out. But the man had followed him in, and he locked the door and shoved James against the wall, who finally started sobbing into his hands.

“Please take them out!” he wailed, falling to his knees. He was hyperventilating, but the man ignored him, pushing the boy to lay flat on the ground and pulling his pants down again.

The man pulled the plug out, then, slowly, he slid his cock in, feeling the roached crawl around his length. He moaned, pushing deeper into James, thus also pushing the roaches deeper and making James cry harder.

“They’re going to get lost,” James squealed, finally thrashing around, sobbing quietly as the man pushed down on his back, thrusting into his asshole slowly.

“So fucking good,” the man grunted. “Can feel ‘em crawlin’ around inside yer cummy intestines.”

“Oh god,” James wailed, his body jerking against the ground as the man fucked into his filled up hole. The man sped up his thrusts, and James was sure he could feel the bugs in his stomach. The man came inside him, before collapsing on him as his cock deflated. “Please, sir! Please get them out they’re going deeper.”

The man ignored him for a while, before pulling out and keeling back. He pulled James’s hips up and grunted, while James sobbed at the feeling of two cockroaches crawling out of him and over his skin.

The man pulled his fingers into a cone, and slowly pushed his fingers into the boy, widening his fingers to open him up. Some of the cockroaches saw the light, following it and exiting the boy.

“They’re deeper,” James begged. “P-please!”

The man rolled his eyes, before shoving his fist past the ring of muscle, and James squealed into his hand when it popped in, his hole closing around the man’s wrist.

The man dug his hand deeper, pushing in slowly, cupping his hand inside James to scoop out some of the roaches. He pushed his hand back into the trembling boy, pushing deeper until he was nearly at his elbow.

James didn’t care about the burn. He didn’t care at all. As long as the cockroaches were out he’d be happy.

The man managed to reach the last roach, pinching it and pulling it out, before slapping the boy’s ass and making him jerk forward with a cry.

“Nice playin’ with yer, kid.”

The man left James, who curled up in a ball, careless to the possibility of a stranger walking in and seeing his gaping hole. He stayed there for a while, crying to himself, before picking himself up and locking himself in a cubicle to clean up.


End file.
